


Портные не целуются в губы

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Чулки [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Reference, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Eggsy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри надевает чулки под брюки. Иногда. Под настроение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Портные не целуются в губы

**Author's Note:**

> Кажется, этот фик был частично спровоцирован [этим артом](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/8/7/4/887425/82889286.jpg), но на самом деле он не по нему, арт просто ужасно в тему попался (не считая каблуков).

***

Вопреки устойчивому мнению Эггзи, Гарри не родился в костюме. 

Если показаниям тетушки Элеоноры можно было доверять (а у Гарри не было ни единого повода подвергать их сомнению), он появился на свет абсолютно голым, как и все младенцы. Разве что кричал на несколько октав выше, чем его старшие сестры (художественное преувеличение!), но это не имело ровным счетом никакого отношения к тому, что он в возрасте двадцати одного года бросил колледж и пошел работать портным. 

– Стоп, стоп, я не понял. А тот факт, что ты родился абсолютно голым, какое имеет отношение к работе портного? – спросил Эггзи, пряча улыбку за салфеткой. Когда он отложил ее на пустую тарелку, Гарри заметил крошечное розовое пятно от вина. Эггзи пил слишком быстро; вряд ли это грозило стать проблемой, он вообще отличался поразительно высоким порогом опьянения и отличным чутьем на разбавленный или отравленный алкоголь, и тем не менее. Хотелось бы, чтобы он был стопроцентно трезв к тому моменту, как они вернутся домой.

– Прямое, – сказал Гарри, доливая себе остатки вина из бутылки. – В нас с самого раннего детства воспитывают желание прикрыть наготу. Возможно, мне его вложили в голову чуть раньше, чем прочим. И мне захотелось делать это более разнообразными способами.

Эггзи рассмеялся. Покачал головой.

– Если ты именно так объяснил своим предкам, почему свалил из Оксфорда на последнем году, логично, что они были не в восторге… Хм! – он поднял указательный палец с видом человека, разгадавшего сложнейшую головоломку. – Ты неправ насчет того, что крики не имеют к этому отношения.

– Неужели? 

– Ага. По твоей теории получается, что ты мог орать тупо для того, чтобы тебе _прикрыли наготу_ , – и Эггзи залился совершенно дурацким хихиканьем.

Гарри вздохнул, сделал глоток вина, закинул ногу на ногу. 

– Знаешь, мне даже нечего возразить, – сказал он. Эггзи победно ухмыльнулся и, обнаружив, что его бокал, как и бутылка, пуст, подозвал официанта. 

Ладно, черт с ним. Пусть пьет.

Признаться честно, Гарри был немного заведен в течение всего ужина, и комплименты Эггзи, несмотря на то, что за ними последовал обмен шутками, не помогли делу. Тем более, шутки на тему одежды неизбежно вызывали вполне определенные ассоциации.

Вообще-то, сегодня он действительно уделил повышенное внимание своему внешнему виду. Эггзи даже сначала подумал, что упустил какой-то праздник или знаменательную дату (а для дат было откровенно рано, учитывая, что их отношениям не исполнилось и года, а по факту они провели вместе существенно меньше времени). На самом же деле Гарри попросту устал ждать достаточно подходящего случая, чтобы познакомить его с одним конкретным своим… фетишем, за неимением лучшего слова. Делать это на работе он точно не собирался; к тому же, не так уж часто возникало соответствующее настроение. 

А сегодня оно возникло. Вспыхнуло резко, стоило заказать столик.

– Но серьезно, – Эггзи благодарно улыбнулся официанту и воззрился на Гарри с любопытством. – Неужели за все эти сраные годы они не догадались, что ты на самом деле не портной? 

– Я не давал им поводов думать иначе. К тому же, мы не очень часто видимся.

– Это я заметил. Ну, все семьи разные, – Эггзи повел плечом, расслабленно откидываясь на стуле. 

Гарри кивнул, очень остро отдавая себе отчет в том, что колено Эггзи находится в непосредственной близости от его собственного. 

Немного волновало, как Эггзи отреагирует. Все-таки тема своеобразная... Но ему должно было понравиться, Гарри достаточно хорошо выучил его склонности и лимиты за последние месяцы. Вопрос лишь в том, насколько сильно по шкале от равнодушия до «хочу тебя так каждый день».

Эггзи наверняка сначала обзовет его извращенцем, но это – в большей степени привычка. «Маньяк», «извращенец», «озабоченный психопат» – такие эпитеты Гарри охотно воспринимал как комплименты, а Эггзи чаще всего именно такой смысл в них и вкладывал, по крайней мере, когда речь шла о постели. Интересовала конкретика: будет ли Эггзи феминизировать его (пошло и ограниченно, но ожидаемо)? Или, как сам Гарри, получит эстетическое удовольствие, которое неизбежно перейдет в возбуждение? 

Сложно было удержаться и не перекладывать постоянно ногу на ногу, не касаться руками бедер: скольжение ткани по ткани ощущалось чрезвычайно приятно, особенно после долгого перерыва. И при этом немного хотелось, чтобы Эггзи вычислил его. Проявил свою хваленую блядскую наблюдательность.

Учитывая, что он до сих пор не обнаружил второе дно в нижнем ящике комода, вряд ли ему могло прийти в голову, что именно сегодня Гарри вздумал надеть чулки. Он был немного разочарован этим, но даже если бы Эггзи нашел тайник – опять же, вряд ли ему могло прийти в голову, что хранилось там белье, а не оружие.

– Расскажи мне побольше о тетушке Элеоноре, – усмехнулся Эггзи, позволяя официанту наполнить его бокал из новой бутылки. – Мне почему-то кажется, она весьма разумная женщина.

В последнее время он все чаще и чаще расспрашивал Гарри о родственниках, что наводило на определенные размышления. Впрочем, пока Гарри был склонен списывать этот интерес на желание понять не настолько близкие, как у него самого, взаимоотношения в семье, и частично – на интерес рабочий: Эггзи регулярно приходилось выступать в роли представителей более высокого класса, и он до сих пор чаще использовал мимикрию, чем накопленные знания и манеры. Гарри не критиковал такой подход – знал, что это пройдет с опытом. К тому же, ему это по-прежнему немного льстило.

Что ж, по крайней мере, беседа о семейных связях помогала держать себя в руках.

Ненадолго.

К концу второй бутылки Эггзи не опьянел, но расслабился достаточно, чтобы окончательно перестать контролировать громкость смеха и откровенность шуток. Гарри даже стало немного совестно, что он не мог абстрагироваться полностью от собственных ощущений, включиться в игру и ответить ему привычным флиртом. А в машине, когда Эггзи положил руку ему на колено и погладил с нажимом, он уже был настолько готов к, хм, дополнительному десерту, что не сдержал стона. 

Блядь. Прелюдия, кажется, затянулась.

Эггзи улыбнулся счастливо и нагло (подвластное только ему сочетание) и усилил хватку. Если бы он почувствовал еще один слой тончайшей ткани под брюками, он повел бы себя иначе, но он упустил этот нюанс. Жаль, но что поделать. Будет впредь внимательнее.

Гарри слегка развел колени, сползая по сиденью, насколько позволяло свободное пространство. Он терпел весь вечер, черт подери. Эггзи приподнял брови вопросительно: отсосать тебе прямо здесь? Гарри покачал головой, облизывая пересохшие губы, и накрыл его руку своей: нет, но оставь так, погладь меня еще.

Эггзи продолжил послушно выводить пальцами круги по его бедру, и перед глазами начало темнеть. Вся кровь будто одновременно к члену устремилась – сочетание тканей, горячая ладонь, предвкушение, легчайшая нервозность. Эггзи склонил голову ему на плечо и коснулся шеи губами; Гарри был благодарен за то, что он не пытался поцеловать или укусить, просто прижимался мягко: это немного отвлекало. Не снижало градус напряжения, но успокаивало.

Эггзи в принципе пребывал в весьма романтическом настроении сегодня: они не так уж часто выбирались на полноценные свидания, а на свидания, которые не грозили по звонку обернуться работой – и того реже. Плюс, сам Эггзи предпочитал пробовать что-то новое в совершенно иных ситуациях. Часто – экстремальных, как будто считал, что Гарри может отказаться или передумать. 

Очаровательная наивность. Точнее, на данном этапе уже не наивность, а… Заботливость? В любом случае, чрезвычайно мило.

На фоне этого чулки казались более грязным, пожалуй, элементом, чем при других обстоятельствах. 

Они даже не удосужились включить свет в коридоре. Стоило зайти в дом – Гарри потянул Эггзи наверх, в спальню. Тот рассмеялся заливисто, следуя за ним, но на лестнице не шлепнул безапелляционно по заднице, что вполне соответствовало бы сложившемуся настрою, а коротко огладил рукой. Мелькнула на секунду шальная мысль – остановиться здесь, на ступенях, но желание устроиться комфортно пересилило. В одном аспекте их желания совпадали однозначно: они оба не были настроены на быстрый секс.

В спальне Гарри все же потратил секунду на то, чтобы включить свет – это было совершенно необходимо, – и направился прямиком к кровати, уселся на нее, разводя, как в машине, ноги. 

– Очки и галстук сними, – посоветовал он, пока Эггзи не воспользовался приглашением. – Остальное оставь. 

– Интересный выбор, – Эггзи поднял брови насмешливо, сгружая очки и галстук на тумбочку. Ничего особенно интересного, на самом деле, в этом не было, но глушить его любопытство Гарри не собирался.

– Теперь иди сюда. 

Эггзи отсалютовал с хитрющей усмешкой, опустился на колени – и сразу же скользнул ладонями под его бедра, раздвигая их шире. Отлично. Скоро, совсем скоро он неизбежно примется гладить щиколотки, и тогда...

– Невъебенно люблю, когда ты не в пуленепробиваемом, – пробормотал он, притираясь щекой к колену. – Ткань мягче.

Именно.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я тем самым рискую своей жизнью? – Гарри расслабил узел своего галстука, прежде чем зарыться пальцами в густые волосы, сбивая идеальную укладку.

– Эй, ну ты же ненадолго, и я был с тобой все время, – Эггзи самодовольно сверкнул глазами, боднул руку: убери, мешаешь, ну. А потом наклонился и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра осторожно, одними губами, чтобы не обслюнявить. 

С рабочей одеждой (Гарри, а не собственной) он так не церемонился, и обычно это забавляло, но сейчас он мог думать только о том, что Эггзи наверняка будет стараться не порвать и не испачкать его чулки.

– Ммм. Да, пожалуй, ты достаточно хорошо подготовлен, – слова уже складывались с трудом, и каждое звучало двусмысленно: он действительно долго терпел, а рот Эггзи был теперь совсем близко. Но сначала… – Сними мои ботинки. И носки. Пожалуйста.

Эггзи не удивился такой четкой просьбе – хмыкнул согласно и потянулся к шнуркам, одновременно спускаясь поцелуями к колену. У Гарри живот сводило от смеси дразнящего удовольствия и предвкушения. 

Крепкое кольцо пальцев на левой щиколотке. На правой. Ботинки в сторону. Секунда, две – Эггзи потянул носок вниз...

– Да блядь! – он плюхнулся задницей на пятки от удивления, и это было бы комично, если бы не распахнутый рот и взгляд, бешеным каким-то резко ставший, прикованный к его ступням.

Гарри просто смотрел на него, выжидая. Если бы он сейчас шевельнулся, черт... Нет, конечно, не кончил сразу, но подошел бы к этому весьма близко. 

Эггзи моргнул, глядя то на его ноги, то в лицо, будто надеясь услышать хоть слово в оправдание. Гарри молчал. 

Спустя долгую минуту Эггзи выдохнул громко, помотал головой и усмехнулся криво.

– Я не знаю, почему меня до сих пор такая хрень удивляет, – он вдруг резко стянул сначала один носок, потом второй, и обхватил одновременно обе щиколотки, погладил их большими пальцами. Гарри застонал тихо. – Ты маньяк же. Очевидно. Но блядь, Гарри, чулки. Ебаные чулки!

Гарри кивнул и сдвинулся на дюйм ниже по кровати. Терпение истекло. Ему хотелось выбраться из брюк и закинуть ноги Эггзи на плечи. Прямо так, пока он в пиджаке.

– В них удобно, – сказал он. – Не сползают и не сковывают движения. Отличный вариант для переменчивой весенней погоды.

Эггзи, не отпуская его щиколоток, уткнулся лбом в колено и закатился слегка истеричным смехом:

– Удобно, говоришь? О-кееей. Надо тоже будет как-нибудь попробовать.

Блядь. Вот об этом сейчас точно думать не стоило! 

Эггзи резко оборвал смех и бросил на него жаркий взгляд. Запустил ладони под штанины, скользнул ими вверх. Гарри застонал в голос, не сдерживаясь совершенно.

– Удобно, ага? – повторил Эггзи хрипло. – Это ты, значит, от удобства так заводишься. Я учту.

– Эггзи... – просьба вылетела сама собой. Настойчивые пальцы потрясающе мягко гладили его икры, но этого не хватало. Нужно было выше. 

– У меня сейчас столько грязи в голове, – сказал Эггзи странным, нарочито сдержанным тоном, как будто с трудом контролировал не то смех, не то рычание, и нашел единственный вариант справиться с этим – формулировать связные предложения. – Что ты хочешь услышать, Гарри? Я просто теряюсь немного, серьезно. 

Он вдруг посмотрел прямо ему в глаза, и у Гарри перехватило дыхание напрочь: они стали черные совсем, взгляд тяжелый, как ладони. Сразу захотелось зажмуриться, расслабиться и предоставить ему полную свободу действий, но это было бы эгоистично. 

– Я хочу услышать все, – хрипло отозвался он. – Все, что ты думаешь.

Эггзи с шумом втянул воздух, сжимая пальцы с силой.

– Окей. Хорошо. С чего бы начать? С того, какой ты ебаный извращенец? Окей, это реально не новость! – он вытащил руки из штанин, и Гарри уже намеревался как следует выругаться, но Эггзи сразу же потянулся к ширинке. Так и быть, прощен. – Не знаю, на что ты рассчитывал, но выглядит это охуенно грязно, Гарри. 

– Спасибо, – вставил Гарри невинно, но Эггзи его не слушал.

– А трусы? Трусы на тебе тоже... О. Нет. Ну надо же. Я уже морально подготовился к виду твоей развратной жопы в стрингах, – Эггзи стянул с него брюки и подчеркнуто неаккуратно отбросил их в сторону. Типа справился с собой, маленький говнюк. – Мог бы хоть пояс надеть для полноты картины. 

– Жаль тебя разочаровывать, – выдавил Гарри, цепляясь руками за край кровати для опоры. – Если хочешь, в следующий раз я исправлю этот недочет. Но такие чулки не требуют наличия пояса, они и так прекрасно держатся на ноге.

Эггзи застонал. Резко, громко и рвано, и Гарри понял, что исправления недочета, скорее всего, впрямь не избежать. Что ж. Немного дискомфорта ради таких звуков он потерпеть вполне в состоянии…

– Не надо, – выплюнул наконец Эггзи, зачарованно проводя пальцами по резинке чулок, – так грязнее. Со стрингами было бы просто пошло, а так... Приподними задницу, супермодель ты чертова.

Отличная оценка. Гарри им прямо-таки гордился. 

Он послушно оперся на руки, позволяя Эггзи снять и трусы, которые тут же приземлились точно поверх брюк. Он даже в такой ситуации оставался метким. 

– А я мог бы работать моделью, знаешь ли. С моим ростом и размерами…

Эггзи проигнорировал и фразу, и голый член, оказавшийся прямо перед его носом. Это было грубо.

– Пиджак, – бросил он, вставая на коленях. – И галстук. Давай сюда. 

Гарри в целом одобрял его намерение избавиться от всей одежды, не считая чулок, поэтому не стал спорить. Эггзи отправил пиджак и галстук вслед за трусами, оттолкнул его руки и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки, принялся дергать их нетерпеливо и нетипично неуклюже, но не позволял Гарри помочь.

Лучше бы он продолжал говорить. Тишина, прерываемая лишь шорохом ткани, казалась осязаемой, густой и раскаленной. 

Рубашка заняла свое место на полу. Эггзи осторожно снял его очки, сложил их и точным броском добавил к куче одежды, хотя прекрасно знал, что они не разбились бы и от удара о камень. А потом отстранился немного, окинул его взглядом с ног до головы – словно ощупывал. 

Гарри облизнул губы. Он прекрасно знал, как выглядит в этот момент: напряженный до предела член, порозовевшие щеки и шея... И чулки. Ничего кроме.

Эггзи все еще молчал. С каждой секундой становилось все сложнее не подаваться навстречу, не просить о прикосновении. Эггзи словно дразнил его промедлением, хотя Гарри понимал, что это вовсе не так: он просто впитывал то, что видел, отмечал каждую деталь, прислушивался к собственным реакциям. Разрабатывал план действий. 

Наконец он прошептал почти восхищенно:

– Ты меня убиваешь просто такими штуками, – и, огладив коротко икры, скользнул раскрытыми ладонями вверх медленно, с нажимом. 

Гарри зажмурился, выдыхая. По всему телу от икр прошел сладкий спазм. Эггзи, будто в качестве похвалы, надавил большими пальцами сильнее. 

Описав полукруги вдоль резинки, подчеркнуто не касаясь голой кожи, он спустил руки обратно вниз, задел щекотно под коленом ребром ладони. А потом – Гарри вскрикнул и едва не завалился спиной на кровать от неожиданности – схватил его за правую щиколотку и закинул ногу себе на плечо. 

Блядь. Цепкие пальцы, более жесткий пуленепробиваемый пиджак, открытая поза и исполнение невысказанного желания – в яблочко по всем мишеням. 

Эггзи потерся скулой о ногу осторожно, боясь, как Гарри и предвидел, порвать тонкую ткань начавшей пробиваться к вечеру щетиной. Прокомментировал все тем же хриплым шепотом:

– Пиздец приятно на ощупь.

Гарри откинулся слегка назад, опираясь снова на руки, чтобы не терять равновесия, и отозвался не менее хрипло:

– Я знаю.

Эггзи застонал, обдавая внутреннюю сторону бедра горячим дыханием. Щеки у него пошли красными пятнами – от возбуждения, не смущения, Гарри четко знал разницу.

– Ты не шутил ведь, – с пораженным смешком сказал Эггзи, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Насчет удобства. Тебе тупо нравится носить чулки, и ты носишь, и тебе срать на все остальное.

– Разве существуют другие поводы носить что-то? – Гарри даже рад был продолжению беседы: нужно было отвлечься на пару минут, чтобы не спустить от первого же прикосновения языка. Эггзи продолжал гладить его ногу, а о вторую тереться, и у него от одного вида, не говоря уж об ощущениях, перед глазами плыло.

– Ну. Вообще-то, дохуя, – Эггзи усмехнулся уголком губ. – И ограничений куча. Навскидку: костюм на заказ, а не с вешалки. Оксфорды, но не броуги. Разные узлы галстуков...

– Нюансы, – Гарри повел плечами. – Все, что я ношу, чрезвычайно удобно и приятно ощущается на коже. Ты со мной не согласен?

Он выгнул спину, приподнялся чуть-чуть на руках и забросил вторую ногу на широкое плечо. Эггзи разразился новым стоном, рефлекторно подхватывая его под задницу; он либо не уловил, либо попросту проигнорировал шпильку в адрес того, что он вечно ворует у Гарри одежду. Второй вариант представлялся более реальным:

– Тут где-то все равно есть наеб, и не пытайся отвлечь меня своими... Ногами!

Гарри рассмеялся хрипло. 

– Наеб, Эггзи, состоит исключительно в том, что люди слишком часто судят о человеке по его внешнему виду. Тебе ли не знать. 

– Если судить о тебе сейчас по внешнему виду, ты – развратная трансуха, – брякнул тот.

– Именно об этом я и говорю. Очень ограниченное восприятие... Ооох.

Эггзи оборвал разговор самым эффективным способом – наклонился к члену и забрал головку в рот. Гарри не успел понять, кого он хотел заткнуть, его или себя, или попросту настроение пропало трепаться. Откидываясь наконец-то на спину, он блаженно закрыл глаза: может, Эггзи и правильно рассудил, им обоим стоило спустить пар, прежде чем обсуждать это дальше. 

Эггзи шустро, прицельно работал языком и плотно сдавливал губы, не дразнился ничуть. Через минуту Гарри уже практически готов был отпустить себя – и вдруг он резко отстранился и прикусил его бедро сквозь ткань чулок. 

Гарри вскрикнул, член его дернулся: укус вышел болезненный, в точности как надо. Черт.

– То есть, если я сейчас скажу, что ты в этих блядских чулках похож на дорогую, зажравшуюся шлюху, тебя это ни капельки не заденет? – спросил Эггзи весело. Голос у него охрип еще сильнее, зато наглости прибавилось. Отсос был всего лишь отвлекающим маневром. 

Вот кто тянул Гарри за язык? Сам попросил озвучить все мысли. Эггзи всегда слушался таких завуалированных указаний. 

– А должно? – спросил он в тон. 

– Отвечай на вопрос, Гарри!

– Нет, – Гарри поерзал, пытаясь вернуть его внимание к своему члену, – я думаю, не заденет. Но тебе стоит попробовать на всякий случай. Проверить.

– Что?.. А. Сволочь... – Эггзи укусил его еще раз – в то же место, чувствительно; у Гарри пальцы на ногах поджались. А потом поймал его взгляд и произнес отчетливо, сдавливая горстями задницу: – Ты похож на дорогую, зажравшуюся шлюху, Гарри.

Гарри со стоном сжал бедрами его шею. Не очень сильно, не так, чтобы перекрыть кислород – всего лишь обозначить возможность. 

Эггзи глухо рассмеялся:

– А говорил, что тебя не заденет.

Гарри снова расслабил ноги и покачал головой:

– Просто напоминаю, что и с шлюхами нужно быть осторожным. Внешность обманчива.

Эггзи удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Что мне в тебе нравится – так это профессиональный подход к любому делу. 

Он резко вздернул его задницу выше и раздвинул ягодицы в стороны. Оценил сухую дырку (а чего он ожидал? что Гарри весь ужин будет сидеть не просто с чистой, но и с заранее смазанной жопой? Кажется, он успел избаловать наглеца). А потом улыбнулся криво:

– Знаешь, что забавно? Шлюха сегодня вроде бы ты, а удовлетворять я тебя буду, – и лизнул коротко. 

Слишком коротко. Но Гарри все равно вздрогнул, раскрываясь непроизвольно горячему, едва влажному давлению. Эггзи невоспитанно фыркнул, подул на облизанное место – и замер: ждал ответа. Сучонок.

Гарри вдохнул, выдохнул. Сказал:

– Удовлетворение – это... Обоюдный процесс. Ты глубоко ошибаешься, если думаешь, что проститутки никогда не получают удовольствия от своей работы. Впрочем, если тебя что-то не устраивает, мы можем поменяться местами.

Эггзи приподнял брови и недовольно скривил рот: его до глубины души оскорблял даже намек, даже шутливое предположение, что ему может быть в тягость удовлетворять Гарри. Чрезвычайно иррациональная реакция, учитывая, что он сам пожаловался.

– Вот купишь чулки мне – тогда и поменяемся, – заявил он, и Гарри вцепился пальцами в простыни, зажмуриваясь: фантазия включилась против воли. Он услышал издевательский смешок и жаркий вопрос: – Ты меня научишь получать удовольствие от своей работы, ага?

Гарри не успел ответить: Эггзи накрыл его дырку раскрытым ртом и, поддевая языком слюну, принялся целовать ее взасос, мокро, глубоко, грязно. В голову полезли цитаты из «Красотки», а с языка полились ругательства; это сочетание было смешным и горячим и невъебенно... Твою ж мать… Уместным. 

Эггзи погладил его бедро, второй рукой удерживая крепко под задницей – он одобрял несдержанные стоны и ругань. С члена уже текло на живот: он не выдержит долго, но черт с ним, так даже лучше, если он кончит сейчас, Эггзи потом все равно... Удовлетворится.

Гарри начал подаваться навстречу движениям, трахать себя языком, но Эггзи возмущенно замычал прямо в дырку, прищипывая ягодицу: не дергайся, неудобно же. Пришлось замереть послушно, это было трудно, черт. Хотелось глубже и больше.

– Эггзи… – Гарри надавил пяткой на его спину предупреждающе. Эггзи не ускорился, но зато осторожно, двумя пальцами, оттянул чулок, а потом отпустил резко – ткань щелкнула по ноге. Хм. Слабое ощущение – по сравнению с распаленной задницей – но приятное. 

Гарри застонал одобрительно, надеясь, что Эггзи повторит, однако тот вместо этого подхватил одну ногу под коленом, заставляя прижать к груди, а вторую оставил на плече. Раскрыл на полную, блядь. Доступ себе улучшил... 

Гарри охнул сдавленно и накрыл ладонью свой член.

Если бы Эггзи сейчас попытался запретить ему дрочить, он бы даже не подумал послушаться: у него стояло так, что было почти больно. Но Эггзи не стал возражать. Он надавил большими пальцами у основания ягодиц, прицельно и сильно, обвел языком по раскрытому в предвкушении сфинктеру, а потом вдруг прикусил легонько кожу. 

Гарри едва не подбросило на кровати, и он окатил Эггзи беспомощными ругательствами, судорожно оттягивая член чуть набок. 

– Погоди, – пробормотал Эггзи хрипло, отстраняясь внезапно. Гарри недовольно заскулил: стало пусто и холодно без жадного языка. 

Эггзи осторожно опустил его ногу и забрался на кровать. Гарри подтянулся повыше и повернулся к нему, чтобы отругать и поцеловать подвижный, старательный, охуенный рот, но Эггзи затормозил его, упирая ладонь в грудь.

– Хочу, чтобы ты сел мне на лицо.

– Твою мать, Эггзи. 

Гарри передавил основание члена. Почему сейчас эта просьба прозвучала так грязно?

– Ну, давай, – Эггзи развалился на спине, махнул рукой приглашающе. Не улыбнулся, не подмигнул пошляцки: сам завелся уже слишком сильно для таких дешевых приемов.

Гарри со стоном заставил себя отпустить свой стояк и перекинул ногу через сильные бедра. В отсутствие грязных комментариев из уст Эггзи приходилось додумывать самому: ну, да, его задница соскучилась по наглому алому рту за жалких полминуты. 

У Эггзи моментально краснели губы от любого трения, будь то поцелуй или отсос. В сочетании с белой рубашкой и темным пиджаком это выглядело особенно пошло. И, если уж говорить о цвете – черные чулки на фоне белой пуленепробиваемой ткани, натянутой на широкой груди от частых вдохов, смотрелись великолепно.

– Чего пялишься? Залезай уже.

Кажется, у кого-то окончательно пропало настроение дразниться. К сожалению, Гарри был не в состоянии мстить или отчитывать за грубость. Он встал на колени над лицом Эггзи, дождался, пока тот устроит руки у него на бедрах, и без лишних слов опустился вниз.

Ох, бляяяяядь... Гарри снова выбросило на грань оргазма: Эггзи издал такой довольный стон, когда снова ввинтился языком в его дырку, как будто получал от этого даже больше удовольствия, чем…

Черт. Расчетливая маленькая дрянь. Из такой позы он мог не держать задницу на весу и полностью переключиться на ноги. 

Гарри вцепился до побелевших костяшек в спинку кровати и выгнулся, когда Эггзи сопроводил движение языка настойчивым давлением ногтей под коленями. Он не царапался, нет, по-прежнему боялся порвать, но нажимал сильно, всеми пальцами. А потом снова оттянул ткань, усмехнулся, каким-то образом не вынимая языка – Гарри почувствовал эту усмешку раздразненной кожей. 

Он отнял одну руку от спинки и снова взялся за свой член, бросил взгляд вниз. Эггзи зыркнул на него блестящими, хитрыми глазами: круто выглядит, а? Гарри лишь хрипло выругался в ответ. 

Он, вообще-то, не впервые насаживался задницей на его рот, но сейчас его колени, упирающиеся в постель по обе стороны растрепанной золотоволосой головы, были обтянуты плотной, гладкой тканью чулок, и даже с закрытыми глазами эта картинка горела ярко на внутренней стороне век. Что он там думал о сочетании цветов? Эггзи, блядь, _шли_ черные чулки на его ногах – вот так, у лица, и на плечах, и... 

Надо было его раздеть все-таки.

Он принялся дрочить себе резко, сильно, подгоняя оргазм. Эггзи глухо застонал под ним, зажмуриваясь – мелькающий перед носом кулак его отвлекал, видимо – и стал дергать языком быстрее. Скользнул одной рукой вверх, по внутренней стороне бедра, остановился под самой резинкой чулок, резко впился ногтями в кожу. Гарри охнул от неожиданной боли – и это стало последней каплей. 

Его заколотило, сперма заливала пальцы, живот, падала Эггзи на лоб и щеки – вовремя глаза закрыл, хитрый. Но он не перестал толкаться кончиком языка вверх, дотрахивая пульсирующую дырку.

Гарри рефлекторно прогнулся, надеваясь глубже и хватая ртом воздух. Эггзи замер послушно, оставляя язык внутри, не касаясь никаких особо чувствительных зон, и после оргазма это было ужасно приятно – ощущение открытости, мягкой стимуляции… Охренительно.

Впрочем, он дал Гарри не больше минуты на отдышаться. А потом, придерживая под ягодицами, стал раскачивать его зад из стороны в сторону, проворачивать медленно язык, вызывая короткие, сладкие спазмы.

Гарри застонал вымученно. С одной стороны, хотелось упасть на кровать и отдышаться, а с другой...

– Эггзи, – он охрип совсем, как будто кричал в голос. – Моя очередь тебя удовлетворять, если я не ошибаюсь.

– Ммм? – Эггзи приоткрыл глаза, отмаргиваясь от спермы, и это выглядело вовсе не так невинно, как он, очевидно, рассчитывал.

Гарри приподнялся на коленях (это далось тяжело, мышцы подводили после мощного оргазма) и решительно слез с распирающего чувствительный вход языка. Эггзи, коротко облизнув губы, немедленно скорчил осуждающую мину, которой Гарри тоже не поверил ни на секунду.

– Что, ты бы предпочел позаботиться о себе сам? – спросил он насмешливо. 

– Не-е. Просто хотел тебя смазать получше. 

Ложь. Откровенная и дурацкая. Во-первых, из них двоих именно Эггзи всегда настаивал на том, что слюны маловато будет. И во-вторых…

Гарри без комментариев опустился мокрой задницей на его бедра. Потерся и выгнулся, пока твердый член не уперся так, как нужно, и устроил ладони на груди. 

Эггзи длинно, беспомощно застонал. Что и требовалось доказать: он едва держался. Глаза зажмурены, раскрасневшийся рот приоткрыт в почти болезненной гримасе, грудь вздымается, будто он бежит марафон – и он еще что-то там говорил о смазывании.

Гарри скользнул ладонями под пиджак и ущипнул его соски. Эггзи вскинулся, зашипел – и, моргая часто, скосил глаза куда-то себе на плечо. 

– Гарри, – протянул он жалобно. – Ты облил спермой мой костюм.

Из горла Гарри вырвался пораженный хохот. 

Эггзи однажды признался ему, что после того первого, неофициального своего задания в качестве Кингсмена он боялся, что новый костюм ему шить никто не будет. Конечно, его страхи быстро развеяли, и он стал намного проще относиться к заказной одежде, но Гарри до сих пор казалось, что сам он проявляет меньшее уважение и внимание к предметам своего гардероба. По крайней мере, отказываться от сексуального удовольствия в пользу чистоты вещей он точно не стал бы (хотя при наличии времени предпочел бы, разумеется, не лишаться любимых брюк и не мять рубашки). 

– Сомневаюсь, что Эдвард Льюис никогда не пачкал спермой свой костюм, – заметил Гарри с улыбкой. – Особенно при наличии в его жизни такой... дерзкой личности, как Вивиан. 

Эггзи зашелся смехом и закрыл руками горящее лицо.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он едва разборчиво, – мне надо было отвлечься, а то бы я прямо сейчас кончил.

Прощай, бравада, увидимся позже. Минут через семь.

Гарри медленно двинул бедрами по кругу вместо ответа, и Эггзи сорвался на стон, больше похожий на всхлип. Опустил ладони Гарри на колени, погладил бесцельно. Дыхание его участилось, и в пиджаке наверняка было уже безумно жарко, но дискомфорт такого толка ему никогда не мешал.

Гарри прекратил ерзать на нем, ущипнул снова сосок несильно, привлекая внимание.

– Чего ты хочешь, Эггзи? Отсосать тебе? Или вставишь мне? 

Эггзи распахнул глаза широко, воззрился на него растерянно, пытаясь, видимо, понять, чего от него хотят. Наконец выдавил хрипло:

– Блядь, Гарри, что угодно. Только быстрее, не могу больше.

Гарри кивнул и снова притерся задницей к толстому члену сквозь слои ткани, потворствуя собственной прихоти. Всего пара лишних движений – ему не хватит, чтобы кончить, но доведет почти до грани. 

– Гарри! – Эггзи взвыл, сжимая пальцы на его коленях. Гарри улыбнулся, скатился на бок, сунул руку под свою подушку, где предусмотрительно спрятал презервативы перед выходом из дома, и потребовал:

– Иди сюда. Поцелуй меня.

Эггзи безропотно потянулся к нему и поцеловал неуклюже, больше дыша в рот, чем работая языком. Гарри закинул на него ногу и переложил распластанную по бедру ладонь себе на задницу, и Эггзи принялся лапать ее бездумно, мять жадно, то и дело спускаясь к кромке чулка.

Фиксация. Чудесно. Сегодняшний план можно было считать выполненным.

Гарри отстранился, когда Эггзи начал тихо поскуливать ему в губы. Перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы лежать к нему спиной, и бросил через плечо вместе с презервативом (пусть сам повозится, дольше протянет):

– Трахни меня. 

Он обожал, когда Эггзи обнимал его сзади, задирал колено и пристраивался членом к дырке. Щадящая поза, ленивая, помимо прочего; самое то, чтобы растянуть Эггзи кайф, а самому насладиться истомой. И максимальный контакт с чулками – дополнительный бонус. 

Эггзи замычал согласно и зашуршал упаковкой, зажужжал молнией, матерясь под нос. Хорошо еще, что ремня не надел, если одна пуговица сейчас ему практически не подвластна оказалась. 

Наконец он вышел из борьбы победителем. Подсунул одну руку под Гарри, обвивая за талию, прижался со спины, поцеловал в лопатку – он каждый раз так делал, будто ритуал исполнял какой-то. Подхватил под коленом. Скользнул со стоном головкой между ягодиц. 

Гарри прогнулся немного, расслабил мышцы, притерся навстречу, стараясь надеться на член. Эггзи снова застонал, прикусил легонько плечо и въехал внутрь.

Блядь, да. Гарри зажмурился, сжимая зубы от острого ощущения – Эггзи и думать забыл о дополнительной смазке, просто сделал в точности так, как ему сказали. Идеально. Гондона и слюны более чем хватало, чтобы получить в точности такое резкое растяжение, как он любил больше всего – а Эггзи почему-то считал «садистским». Это было нечестно. Гарри же трахал его так, как _ему_ нравилось. 

Лишний повод для Эггзи назвать его извращенцем.

Он мог безумно долго принимать его вот так, лежа, крутить задом не спеша, навинчиваясь до предела и сжимаясь ритмично. Возбуждаться постепенно вновь, если спустил незадолго до этого, медленно и сладко, по нарастающей, сильнее с каждым метким толчком…

Не сейчас, увы. Эггзи дышал тяжело за спиной, не стонал уже даже: сосредоточился только на том, чтобы трахать его плавно и глубоко. 

– Ты меня поцеловал, – выдал он сиплым шепотом. 

– Хмм? – Гарри не понял сути высказывания: вместо мыслей в голове парил туман, плотная головка упиралась в простату, и пусть до оргазма Эггзи новый стояк ему не грозил, это было одурительно хорошо. 

– Я думал, тебе нельзя... С клиентами, – Эггзи вдруг вбился в него мощно, безумно сильно на контрасте с размеренным ритмом, и – Господи – с режущим в тишине уши звуком царапнул четырьмя пальцами по чулку. 

Талантливый, ничего не забывающий, самый горячий в мире засранец, дьявольский умелый хитрожопый мальчишка. 

Ладно. Ладно, если он хочет – если _может_! – почему бы не продолжить. 

– К некоторым клиентам... блядь, – Эггзи своими резкими движениями абсолютно сбивал его с мысли, – к особым клиентам – особое отношение.

– Так ты делаешь мне поблажки? – о плечо потерся острый кончик носа, и в этом жесте столько было безотчетной нежности, что у Гарри горло сжалось. Но это моментально прошло, потому что Эггзи добавил со смешком: – А скидки? За постоянство? 

Господи, да откуда он только высрал силы разговаривать? Как правило, когда он был настолько возбужден, максимум, на что его хватало – бессвязный шепот и стоны. 

Что ж, Гарри надеялся, что чулки его вдохновят. А что Эггзи его в очередной раз удивил… Нет, пожалуй, к этому привыкать не хотелось. 

Он сжался сильно на движении члена наружу, поймал головку, как в тиски, заставляя Эггзи вскрикнуть – не в качестве мести, как можно было бы подумать, вовсе нет. В качестве награды. 

– Никаких скидок. Только бонусы. Каждый дополнительный дюйм – бесплатно.

Эггзи практически зарычал ему в шею и начал двигаться резко, наращивая темп. Гарри ждал хотя бы короткой отмашки напоследок – Эггзи точно так же, как он сам, ненавидел уступать последнее слово, даже в такой ситуации, – но он просто вбивался в него жестко, не следя за углом ударов. Гарри купился бы на эту внезапную эгоистичность, если бы не был уверен в том, что Эггзи достраивал сложившийся образ, пользовался им, отмазывался фактически: раз ты – шлюха, мое дело – выебать тебя и кончить. 

Господи, как же это невъебенно горячо.

Он застонал, подаваясь навстречу члену. И заговорил, сам не зная, какие именно слова с языка слетят:

– Давай, кончи в меня. Наполни. Чтобы костюм не испачкать.

Эггзи хрипло, задушенно хохотнул – и вот так, смеясь, стал кончать. Сорвался на стон, вталкиваясь судорожно, коротко, часто. 

Гарри сжался, удерживая его в себе как можно глубже, нащупал руку под коленом и накрыл ее ладонью. Толстый член внутри, а снаружи – сильные пальцы и мягкая, великолепная ткань... Его собственный член дернулся, добавляя к тягучему кайфу в заднице. Шикарно, очень вовремя. А теперь придется ждать, пока Эггзи перезарядится.

Эггзи как раз обмяк весь, и Гарри почувствовал, что у него слегка дрожат бедра. Обычно он не отключался сразу после секса, в нем всегда находилось еще хоть немного сил – иногда казалось, что в нем просто бесконечные запасы энергии. Но сегодня он выложился на полную. 

Гарри медленно расслабил мышцы, позволяя члену Эггзи выскользнуть. Чертов гондон. Как было бы круто, если бы он на самом деле его наполнил.

Эггзи слабо, удовлетворенно застонал, заерзал, и Гарри поморщился, услышав шлепок резинки, приземлившейся на пол. Ну, хоть не на очки. 

– Иди сюда, – он перевернулся на спину, привлек Эггзи ближе, укладывая головой себе на грудь, обнял за плечи. Эггзи промычал что-то довольное, устраиваясь поудобнее. Потянулся рукой вниз и принялся опять поглаживать бедро сквозь чулки. 

Черт, надо будет ему в следующий раз сказать напрямик, что рвать можно; в конце концов, он держал в шкафу несколько запасных пар. Хотя доносить до сведения Эггзи, что в его восприятии они ничем не отличались от носков и нижнего белья, несмотря на сравнительную редкость использования, не хотелось. Пусть у него в голове это останется пока исключительно фетишем. 

Он поцеловал растрепанную макушку и втянул носом запах влажных волос. Чертовски хорошо, и легкое возбуждение все-таки в тему… Кстати о запахах. Эггзи, наверное, потный насквозь под пиджаком. Да и вообще, неплохо бы обнять его голым.

– Раздеть тебя? – спросил он. 

Эггзи приподнял голову, посмотрел туманным взглядом снизу вверх, кивнул рассеянно. Гарри выполз из-под него, уселся рядом на кровати, оценивая, с чего начать… Вот же паршивец, в обуви на постель влез. Не то чтобы Гарри дал ему время или возможность разуться.

Он начал разворачивать его из одежды медленно, снимая слой за слоем, стараясь заставлять его как можно меньше шевелиться. Смешно, но этот процесс каким-то образом успел превратиться из чего-то горячего и интимного в абсолютно бытовую вещь: он регулярно помогал Эггзи раздеться, когда тот заваливался в дом полумертвый от усталости после задания. 

Эггзи смотрел на него из-под ресниц, улыбался расслабленно, послушно приподнимал руки и ноги. А потом попросил:

– Чулки пока не снимай, хорошо?

Гарри сбросил его трусы в общую кучу их белья на полу и кивнул серьезно:

– Даже не собирался. 

***


End file.
